


A Day In The Life

by MaryRead_JamesKidd



Category: Assassin's Creed: Black Flag
Genre: Au of sorts, Captain!Reader, Cussing, Explicit material, F/F, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Sexual Content, second point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryRead_JamesKidd/pseuds/MaryRead_JamesKidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Rating is true!!! There will be points that will be explicit so beware!~] First chapter is just information on the story and such so just a warning.</p>
<p>Not enjoying the life of a rich woman, she leaves to find something that would be fun and adventerous. such as a life of a pirate. She always adored them, though she was advised to stay away from them. She was told they were brutal, disgusting, and didn't care about anyone but themselves. Some of it was true but she would rather live like that than live where she had ot do what men told her to do.</p>
<p>[Horrible summary but the story is so much better :)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

So first off, this is a **_reader insert_** and will be told in second person point of view {you,your}. If you do not like it then please leave now, as I will not be changing it.

This is also going to be loosely based on the game of Black Flag. I will also be keeping some characters alive and change it a bit ~~{a lot}~~.

For example, Mary Read is not going to die because she is one tough ass bitch and my favorite character. A few other things will be changed but this will be _loosely_ based off the game. So I guess it could count as a _slight_ AU. I do not know how to explain it to you.

You, the reader, is also a pirate. Everything will be explained further as the storygoes on. there will be a few random OC's that are of little to no importance unless stated otherwise.

Enjoy!~


End file.
